The Greatest Thing
by Shadowed Tigress
Summary: A HarryPansy centerfic for a friend of mine. Pansy goes to see an old friend and realizes something all along.


-1**The greatest thing**

**By: FieryTigress **

**Pairing: Harry/Pansy**

**Rating: PG maybe?**

**Note: This is a birthday drabble for Draco Crescendo. She requested a fluffy H/P fic with cuddling in front of a fire. I hope she enjoys!**

**THE GREATEST THING…**

**Pansy stared out across the frozen terrain, tears pricking the backs of her eyes. Bringing the blood-red rose to her lips, she kissed it gently before setting it on the grave before her.**

"**Goodbye Draco, I'm still missing you," she murmured as the tears that had threatened before seeped down her face.**

**With a crack she disappeared, the rose the only trace that she'd been there at all.**

**Harry heard her keys slip into the lock. From the sound of her footsteps, he knew that today had been a bad one.**

**Slipping around quietly, he spoke softly as the door swung open, "Rough day, love?"**

**Tears swam in her dark chocolate eyes, and her shoulders quaked with suppressed sobs. Unable to ignore the devastation in her eyes, he pulled her into a tight embrace.**

"**I went to see Draco today," Pansy whispered starkly, burying her face into Harry's shoulder.**

"**Oh love," was all he replied, but he tightened his arms around her. As her shaking grew more intense, he crooned softly in her ear and ran a soothing hand up and down her back.**

**Finally her sobs ceased all together.**

"**Feel better love?" He asked, looking down at her with worried green eyes.**

**Furiously scrubbing the tears from her eyes, she glared down at the wetness that clung to her fingers. "I don't know what's the matter with me. I know it's been over a year and yet…. I still miss him."**

"**Shh love, don't be that way. He was your brother, by everything but blood. In all the ways that count, he was yours." Harry soothed, burying his fingers in her mahogany locks.**

"**Mine," Pansy murmured. Drawing strength from that word, she gently disengaged herself and moved to the couch.**

"**Yes Pansy, he was yours. Just as Ron and Hermione were mine. Siblings born of war; not of blood, but siblings just the same." Harry explained, coming to sit beside her. **

**Taking a deep breath, he reached over and clasped her hands firmly within his own. Letting her know without words that he was here for her.**

"**I never really realized it before, but Draco was my brother. He was there for me from the beginning. We grew up together, did I ever tell you that? It was always him and me… from the youngest of ages. Then when we got to Hogwarts, I was so scared that I'd be put somewhere without him. I begged the sorting hat to place me with him. I pleaded with it, because I knew that I wouldn't survive without him. Our Parents had arranged a marriage between us, but neither of us wanted that. We both loved someone else. After the Dark Lord came back, Draco told his father that he wouldn't be joining him. He sought you out. Draco turned from the Dark and leapt without fear into the light. He knew that you would save him, Harry. He had faith in you. And when he turned to you, he brought the rest of us with him. Draco told us that he couldn't bear the thought of us standing on opposite sides in this war. Of course, when we met for the first time on the same side, that's all that matter. Harry; we were drawn together like a pair of magnets, nothing could keep us a part. Draco understood that, even though it broke his heart. He loved you Harry. You were his Knight in Shining Armor, and he gave you to me. He gave you to me because he knew that you loved me." Pansy exploded, trying to make sense of the confusion that swirled around in her head.**

"**Draco told me how he felt for me, and he showed me in a way that can never be denied. He stepped in front of the killing curse for me Love, but before he did he made me promise that I'd take care of you forever." Harry appeased, drawing Pansy into his embrace.**

"**I know I've never really said it before, but I wanted to tell you something tonight Harry. Something that you have the right to know. I lo..love you. You are my world," Pansy whispered, brushing a kiss across his mouth. **

**Before the kiss was deepened, Harry broke apart. Breathing heavily, he pressed a kiss onto her forehead. Wrapping his arms securely around her, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth that danced from the fire and the woman in his arms.**

**Pansy had never felt so secure or happy. Telling Harry the truth had been the right thing to do. After all, hearing his confession of love had been the one to spark her own. Harry had confessed his love early on, but she had been unable to return the sentiment verbally. But she showed him how much she loved him every day. **

**Cuddling closer together, Pansy couldn't help but wonder how he would take her other news. After all, it isn't every day the Man-Who-Vanquished-The-Darklord found out he was going to be a daddy, now is it?**

**-Fin**

"**The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return," Christian, Moulin Rouge**

**Later!**

**Christy**

**Same Sit, Different Day**


End file.
